


this doesn't count as porn without plot because there isn't even porn

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>????</p>
            </blockquote>





	this doesn't count as porn without plot because there isn't even porn

**Author's Note:**

> so.... you see.... there's a demon.... and an angel.... and nobody even gets to drink the booze  
> also Heavily Implied Sexual Content™ as you may have guessed from the title

The box was dusty enough to make somebody who doesn’t even have allergies feel wary, and even when shut tight, the smell of the old bottle inside could make somebody raise an eyebrow from anywhere in the warehouse.  Geoff took pride in this.

 

Alas, it seems he showed up way too early; the sun had yet to fall away, and he sure as the hell from whence he came didn’t feel like walking around smelling like the most suspicious man on earth during the daylight hours.  But he certainly had nothing better to do.  Well,then.  Sitting on the floor until sunset it is.

 

That plan was certainly going very well.  He’d managed to pass a couple hours completely undisturbed.  However, life can’t always be nice things, so _of_ course _somebody shows up, it’s a fucking_ warehouse, _Geoff._  Nudging the box into the corner with the toe of his shoe, he was getting ready to explain why he was here to whoever it was.  Well, until he noticed something a bit off about the presence.  And that they seemed to be walking _directly_ towards his corner of the warehouse.  Which wasn’t exactly expected by anybody involved.

 

Peeking around the shelves as the footsteps came closer, Geoff saw a ridiculously lanky figure with hair a little past the shoulders.  And he was about to make a little joke to himself about how ridiculous the guy looked, too, until they ended up making eye contact.  Both parties were a bit jostled by this; the stranger because he definitely hadn’t expected to see anybody else in the warehouse, Geoff because, well, what can he say, the guy’s actually pretty good looking.  … For an angel.   _Shit._

 

“What could you possibly be looking for in this smelly place?”

 

“... Well, not _you,_ that’s for sure.”

 

“Really?  Man, and here I was, thinking that I, a demon, must have done _something_ bad enough to make an angel come after me.  Y’know.  Like we kinda always try to do.”

 

“Look.  I’m just doin’ my job.  So as long as you don’t get in my way, no, I won’t have to come after you.”  Geoff, seeing his point, sat back down by his box and shut his mouth.

 

“Y-you’re really pretty,” he broke the silence with after a bit.

 

“...  Alright.”

 

Geoff could practically feel all the lines he’d prepared during the silence fall out of his mind and onto the hard floor beneath him.  “Uh…  Come here often?”   _Oh god, I suck._

 

“Well, I mean, if I have to come back _often,_ I’m kind of not doing my job right-”

 

“Listen, buddy, I’m just trying to flirt with you, alright?”

 

“...   _Oh._ ”  He seemed to be strongly considering something for a moment, before shaking his head (and the way his hair swished with the motion somewhat amazed Geoff).  “But- I mean- I’m an angel, you’re a demon, doesn’t that seem kinda…?”

 

“Forbidden?”

 

“Yeah, forbidden.”

 

At this, Geoff couldn’t help but laugh, eventually stopping to look him in the eye and state, “I’ve done worse, trust me.”

 

Now, it _could_ have just been how potent the box of ancient brews had smelled from a mere two feet away interfering with his thoughts- he’d certainly try to tell himself this later- but it was very clear that this made the angel a bit weak in the knees and red in the face.  He turned around as if to continue perusing the boxes on one of the nearby shelves, but that didn’t help cover up how flustered he was, as his concentration on hiding his wings had faded away.  “I-  You-  Huh.”  He backed up against the shelves as if that would fix the problem.

 

“Oh, wow, am I _that_ good?  I’m flattered.”

 

“Haha, uhm.  Well, I, uh.”

 

_Wait.  Is this actually happening?_

 

“So, it looks like I can’t find what I was looking for anyway, so…”

 

_Oh, shit, is it-_

 

“Maybe we could go…  Yeah, I have no idea how people do… this.  Y’know.”

 

_Wow, I did not see this coming._  “I think I know, yeah.”   _Definitely don’t believe this is really going on, but alright._

 

“I’ve got a room at a hotel just down the road?”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” he said as the angel walked forward a little.  “I’m Geoff, by the way.”  He placed an arm on the angel’s arm as he walked closer.  “If we’re gonna be screaming each other’s names all night, we should probably actually know each other’s names first.”

 

“...  Matt.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow, you’re still here, gorgeous?”

 

Startled awake, Matt looked to Geoff next to him in the morning light.  “Oh, shit, I am.”  Recalling what happened last night, he groaned that “Oh _shit,_ I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to see if i could favorite the matt/geoff tag now later nerds


End file.
